Hellooo New Girl!
by MegFonzarelli
Summary: Wanting to be alone for a while, Yakko goes to a park and meets who he thinks is the girl of his dreams. But this girl has a secret. A secret that turns her from the girl of his dreams, to one of his nightmares. T for later things EDIT: Not continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello New Girl!  
_

It was mid day and Yakko, Wakko and Dot were up in their water tower. Wakko and Dot sat in the back; playing guess who, while Yakko was sitting at the table with a book, reading like there was no tomorrow."Aw, come on!" Dot cried, looking over at Yakko, who hadn't even looked up from his book. "You're ALWAYS reading! Can't you take a break and play with us?" Yakko mumbled something unintelligible and continued reading. Wakko ran over, pulling at Yakko's leg. "Please play with us!" "Pleeeeeeease?" Yakko sighed and stood up from the table, both of his siblings clinging onto his leg.

Trying to calm himself down, Yakko drew in a deep breath. "I'm not going to play with you right now!" And with that, Dot put on her best 'cutie face'. Unfortunately for her, it had no effect on Yakko, so she went for a different approach. "Don't you love us anymore?" Yakko stopped in his tracks. "I do, but..." "But what?" Wakko asked, obviously fake-crying. "But..." He looked at them and almost caved in, but something inside his brain knew what he wanted, and it would not let him rest until he got it. A moment away from them. "But, I need to be alone right now." He said, moving closer to the door.

Wakko and Dot froze. Alone? They were never alone! They were always with each other! Yakko shook off his younger siblings and walked out the door of the water tower, his book in hand. "Now let's see, where's a good place to read?" He thought aloud. Then he spotted a bench in the park just down the street, unoccupied. "Perfect!" He said, walking towards it quickly. Once there, he sat down and picked up where he left on in his story. The knight flung his sword at the once good, now evil king, rendering him weaponless. The words danced on the page in front of Yakko s eyes, like showgirls, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. (G'night everybody!)

His heartbeat quickened as the angry king took the princess and threw her into the tall tower, never to be released. He laughed to himself. He knew how THAT felt. He placed his hand down on the part of the bench next to him and it fell on something. Startled, he looked down and seen a white gloved hand under his. His eyes traveled up the arm attached to the hand and continued until he was staring into the deep blue color of the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen. His breath caught for a moment and all thoughts of his book were out of his mind. "Hellooooo Nurse!" The girl's body stiffened and she quickly pulled her hand away, a blush overcoming her face. "Ahhh... I'm sorry... I didn't realize... She said quietly, flipping her black hair back over one of her eyes. Yakko smiled as his heart did flips in his chest. "No, no. it's alright... It was my fault anyway... I'm Yakko!" He said, extending his hand. She smiled a little. "I'm Mortis. I believe our hand have already met..." Mortis joked. Yakko laughed a bit, and then shook her hand. He then leaned in closer and said, "I can't wait until out lips get that chance. to which she responded with a laugh.

'A laugh? She laughed?' His smile grew wider as he looked her over. Her black hair went over one of her navy blue eyes, and then came to a point on the side at the other end. She wore a purple and gray striped jacket, with light blue jeans that looked really tight. And for a moment, he forgot about wanting to be alone. He forgot his siblings, sitting in the water tower, probably playing more games. He even forgot his book, lying on the bench. All he seen was her. "So," He said, breaking the awkward silence that had overcome them, Whaddya say we go get some milkshakes?" She half smiled. "I'd like that." So they stood and walked off together, Yakko's book still sitting on the park bench.

-Later that day-

Yakko had walked Mortis home, and now she was in her room, sitting on her bed which was just a mattress on the floor. She flopped down on her stomach and reached under it, taking out a picture of a small girl with two older boys. Two older boys... She hardly remembered them... "Cody, Jake... I met someone in the park today. His name is Yakko. In a way, he reminds me of you guys. He even did that, 'Hello Nurse' thing you used to do." She whispered, laughing a bit to herself. "I miss you guys. I've thought about you a lot lately. I wonder what you're doing up there..."

Her voice trailed off as she put the picture of her brothers away and laid her head in her arms. She sighed and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just posting the other chapters I've written for this. I don't think I'm going to finish it, due to things that were said. I wrote this story about three-ish years ago, and my writing has since improved. But Once again, I'm not fixing this, I'm just posting the chapters I've written for it.  
-

Yakko Warner lay in his bed, looking up at his sister's bunk above him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not sleep. He had met the girl of his dreams! How could he possibly sleep? And on top of that, he had left his book at the park. So he had 2 good reasons to not be able to sleep!

He pictured Mortis. Her short, flippy black hair, her navy blue eyes The beauty in her smile he sighed to himself and got out of bed. "Pacing!" He thought aloud. "Pacing should help!" So that's exactly what the oldest Warner boy did. His brain spoke one word and one word only. ' Mortis.' It whispered. 'Mortis Mortis Mortis. ' HE didn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Suddenly, a loud roaring and a scream was heard outside. Yakko ran to the door of the water tower and looked out into the night. All he saw was the silhouette of a man on the ground with people around it, and an animal of some sort. He couldn't spot any specific details of the animal, but he did see something right before the creature slunk off into the woods. Glittering, gleaming navy blue eyes.

Mortis shook as she walked through the woods alone. The scream echoed through her mind. She shuddered, knowing that that man had met the same fate as her brothers. While the little girl-dog-cat-thing inside of her was scared and uneasy, the monster that loomed within was happy with the job she'd done.

"I can't keep doing this!"She shrieked into the night. Suddenly, her voice changed into one that was not her own. "You'll do it for as long as I TELL you to do it!" Her shaking increased. "N-No! I Refuse!" The harsh voice returns. "You cannot refuse me girl! Remember what happened that last time?" She did remember she remembered all too well.  
~~ It was a dark night. Curled up next to her two older brothers, Mortis shook. She shook until Cody picked her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Tess, it'll be alright." He spoke softly. "Cody . I can't control it no more!" She shrieked. Jake rolled over to look at her. "Don't worry about it Tess. It'll be fine." She didn't think it would, but she listened to her older brothers, despite the sinking feeling in her gut. Suddenly, she was transformed. The cute little girl snuggled up to the older boy wasn't a cute little girl anymore. She was a beast with black fur and red stained teeth. She emitted low growl and pounced on her brothers.  
~~ Mortis shrieked, haunted by her past demons. "STOP IT!" Suddenly, she was back to normal again. Her shaking subsided, and the harsh voice faded away. She stopped and looked at her surroundings. The deep woods. Not wanting to walk all the way back, she stopped under a tree and curled into a ball, waiting for yet another dreamless night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yakko woke up leaning on the railing of the water tower. Yeesh. He said, looking down. How did this happen? He wondered aloud, talking about being outside. Then he remembered. He pulled open the door of the water tower and walked back inside to see his siblings still fast asleep. He walked over to the bunk bed and pulled out a megaphone. WAKE UP! He shouted into it. Dot screeched as she jumped about 20 feet in the air. Yakko and Wakko who had woken up just fine to the megaphone laughed until their sides hurt.

Dot, however, didn t think it was very funny. She growled. You better have a good reason for doing that.

Yakko nodded. I do.

Well? She asked, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

Get down and I ll tell you.

So Dot and Wakko climbed out of their bunks and gathered around their brother, axious to hear why he had woken them up.

how am I supposed to tell them without freaking them out .? Yakko decided there was no way to do that, so he just told them straight. Somebody was murdered last night.

The shocked looks on his siblings faces made it hard for him to keep calm.

Do you know who it was? Wakko asked, hoping it was no one they knew.

Yakko shook his head. It was too dark. I couldn t see anything except a weird panther looking creature with navy blue eyes going into the woods.

Navy blue eyes?

Yakko nodded. No ordinary panther, that s for sure.

Thank you captain obvious. Dot said, giving him a look that said I cant believe we re related. . We have to find out who it was. Dot added more calmly, looking at Yakko.

You re right. I ll go. Stay here. He got up and started waking to the door, only to be stopped by his siblings.

Let us go with you!

No. It s too dangerous. He said. And that was that. He closed to door behind him and started down the ladder.

Once he reached the bottom, Yakko walked to the place he d seen the body. Nothing left but a few stains from the blood. He walked to Dr. Scratchnsniff s office, hoping that he could tell him who it was.

What if it was him? His mind asked. He suddenly stopped and pushed that thought far out of his mind. He wasn t the one who had been murdered. He couldn t have been!

He walked into the doctor s domain to find Hello Nurse in tears. He ran over to her as quickly as possible.

What happened? Where s Dr. Sratchnsniff?

She sobbed for a moment before finally being able to speak again. In his office let me see if he s available. A few moments later, she told him to go on to his office.

Yakko did as the crying nurse told him. Scratchy! He called as her entered the room, jumping into the psychiatrist s arms, happy to see he was not dead.

Vhat are you doing? The startled doctor yelled. Yakko kissed him quickly the way he and his siblings did. Blah! He screamed, dropping Yakko and spitting. Yakko smiled brightly, then remembered why he was there.

let s cut to the chase scratchy. The murder committed in the lot last night. Who was killed?

You mean you didn t know? Was his ever-so-helpful reply.

Obviously! Yakko said. Now tell me!

Eet was Mr. Plotz. He said, bowing his head respectfully for the deceist. 


End file.
